


small gestures, big impact

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, lance giving love advice, mild second hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: "You don’t have to do grand gestures to show someone you like them.”Eyebrows shooting up, Hunk thinks of all his failed attempts at baking the perfect confession cake for Lance and feels a new flutter of hope beating against his ribs, “Oh yeah?”“Absolutely!





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I started this out intending it to be a sheith piece but it turned into hance/hancecome and i’m frankly delighted by this plot twist. Show the artist some love on their twitter ([tweet 1](https://twitter.com/lastHeroine_/status/781975033681944576) & [)](https://twitter.com/lastHeroine_/status/781981110939054080)

As Hunk steps into the training deck, he sees that Keith and Lance are standing near the door in deep conversation. Across the large hall, Shiro and Pidge are engaged in their own little tête-à-tête, with the older paladin teaching Pidge some new fighting moves. Hunk figures he'll leave the latter alone and see what Keith and Lance are furiously whispering about. 

 

Approaching the closer pair, Hunk overhears Lance explaining, “You need to _show_ the love. It doesn’t even have to be some grand gesture. It can be something small.”

 

“Like holding hands?” Keith asks, frowning thoughtfully at the blue paladin, who nods with obvious approval, before looking over at Shiro.

 

“Exactly. It’s the little things that matter.”

 

 _What the heck are these two talking about_? Hunk wonders as he glances between the pair. _Why are they staring at Shiro and Pidge_?

 

Sucking his top lip in, Keith’s frown deepens before he nods resolutely, “Okay. I’m gonna do it.”

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Lance slaps Keith’s back as he walks away. 

 

Pointing at the red paladin’s back, Hunk asks, “What’s that about?”

 

Grinning, Lance waves Hunk closer and answers, “Just giving some _quality_  romance advice to the needy.”

 

“What?”

 

Pulling Hunk closer with an arm around his shoulders, Lance explains, “Keith was worried that Shiro might think that _he_  was ashamed of them. Like, that was the reason why he didn’t do any PDA and stuff. Turns out, it’s just that Keith wasn’t sure _how_  to do PDA like, what qualifies, you know?”

 

“And you told him?” Hunk can’t stop himself from sounding highly skeptical. A small part of him worries if Lance may have given some trolling advice to the red paladin. They're team mates and friends but none of them are above trying to pull a prank on each other. They're in  _space_. There's a limited amount of entertainment to be had. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Lance answers, “ _Duh_! I told him he didn’t have to do any grand gestures to show Shiro he loves him. He could hold his answers, kiss him, hug him, etc. etc. You don’t _have_  to do grand gestures to show someone you like them.”

 

Eyebrows shooting up, Hunk thinks of all his failed attempts at baking _the_  perfect confession cake for Lance and feels a new flutter of hope beating against his ribs, “Oh yeah?”

 

“Absolutely! Oh, oh!” Lance excitedly slaps Hunk's chest, “Let’s see what he does.”

 

He can’t help but hold his breath in anticipation when Keith steps up next to Shiro and says something to him that makes Pidge roll her eyes and take a step back. Shiro laughs and asks, “What’s up?”

 

Something akin to crippling second hand embarrassment floods him when Keith answer is to brace his hands on Shiro’s left shoulder, push himself up to his tip toes, and purse his lips together in the worlds most obvious invitation for a kiss.

 

“I can’t watch this,” Hunk moans, cringing and bringing his hand up to cover his eyes and spare himself the sight of Shiro’s blushing, flustered expression.

 

But then Lance has to go and wheeze, “Oh my _God_.” so Hunk peeks through his fingers. 

 

Shiro’s kissing a very startled looking Keith back, one hand anchoring the other man in place. And he looks just about as happy as Hunk has ever seen him. Happier ever. While Keith tries to get his bearings back, Pidge is walking away, laughing as she says, “I guess we’re done here.” loud enough for it to carry over to him and Lance.

 

“Told him that’d work,” Lance laughs with clear delight. “It’s always the small stuff that gets the ball rolling.”

 

Heart racing, Hunk sneaks a look down at Lance before looking back over at Shiro and Keith. The former is hugging the latter against him, expression soft as they converse with each other. Hunk’s not sure if he’s _ever_  seen Keith look so bashfully happy before. It’s as weird as it is nice.

 

And it also inspired a great deal of hope in him.

 

“Small gestures right? That’s what you said?” Hunk asks, feeling ready to pass out because he can’t believe what he’s about to do. He can't believe he's going to toss all his confession plans out the window. 

 

Lance’s arm drags off his shoulder, leaving a trail of heat in its wake, “Yep.”

 

Taking in a deep gulp of air, Hunk turns to face Lance, squeezes his eyes shut, and hurriedly plants a quick kiss on the other teen’s cheek. He can feel the kiss landing right in the middle of Lance’s cheek and hears the sharp inhale the contact causes.

 

Hunk pulls away instantly, face aflame and heart pounding. He hopes against hope he didn’t just mess up the longest and best friendship he has. He hopes he didn’t spoil things. He… has never seen Lance turn this particular shade of red before.

 

Blinking in owlish wonder down at Lance, Hunk starts, “Dude…” but never gets the chance to finish that thought because Lance all but drags him down into a firm kiss that leaves Hunk yelping in surprise.

 

His hands find slim hips to hold onto immediately while Lance’s fingers slide up into his hand. It’s a dazzling first kiss. Like fizzy drinks and fireworks and summer holidays. Hunk feels bewildered in the best of ways when they pull apart, lips tingling and face blushing.

 

“Wow,” Lance murmurs, eyes gleaming in wonder. “That was better than I thought it’d be.”

 

Dumbly, Hunk asks, “You thought about kissing me?” 

 

“All the damn time.”

 

It’s a soft but eager confession that floods Hunk with happiness. So much so that he winds up grabbing Lance and swinging him around in a happy circle. Lance immediately hangs on and laughs, clinging to Hunk as they spin around in place.

 

And as soon as Hunk stops, he captures Lance’s lips in another kiss and another and another. He’s thought of this moment _so_  many times and now that he knows he _can_  kiss Lance? Hunk doesn’t ever want to stop. He never wants to stop focusing on how soft Lance’s lips are, or how he feels pressed against him, or… 

 

A loud forced cough calls their attention away from each other. Hunk turns to the side, feeling more than a little light headed.

 

Shiro’s amused expression shifts from him to Lance as he says, “Might want to take this somewhere else, guys.”

 

Embarrassment floods his being  _immediately_. Hunk even starts to apologize but Lance just grabs his arm and says, “Perfect idea! Lets go to your room Hunk, it’s closer.”

 

“That’s not exactly what I meant!” Shiro laughs as Lance pulls Hunk out of the training deck.

 

“Like you were any better when Keith told you he liked you!”

 

Hunk feels a laugh bubble out of him at Lance’s laughing retort, and again when, right before the doors close behind them, Hunk hears Keith say, “He’s got a point about that.” 


End file.
